While Waiting
by LaChoy
Summary: While waiting for Ken to arrive for their date, Miyako's brother feels the need to have a discussion about her new boyfriend. Kenyako.


**Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. :(**

* * *

Dating Ken Ichijouji made Miyako feel like she was the luckiest girl on Earth. After all, Ken had to be the best possible choice for a boyfriend. He was sweet, caring, always so thoughtful, and _definitely_ good-looking. The fact he liked her just as much as she liked him never failed to make her start squealing. Ken Ichijouji, once boy genius, amazing soccer player, overly polite with _such _a nice smile, liked _her_. Quirky, girl with big glasses, and a mouth that couldn't shut up Miyako Inoue. But he liked her.

Right now, she was waiting for him to take her out on a date he promised two days ago. He had said he would pick her up at four and it was currently just three minutes away from that. Ken was punctual. He would be there any minute.

"Miyako! Your boyfriend here yet?" Mantarou asked, coming from the kitchen. "You know, no guy should make a girl wait."

"Hmph, tell that to yourself, Mr. I'm-Always-Fifteen-Minutes-Late." It didn't matter what her big brother said, he was just intent on hating Ken, even if the boy had yet to do nothing wrong.

"Hey, this isn't about _me_," Mantarou said as he sat down next to Miyako, pinning her with a serious look. "It's about Ken. Now listen, you two have been dating for two months, yeah? You should know by now whether or not to toss this guy. And if he's making you _wait_."

Miyako rolled her eyes and tried to tune him out. It wasn't even four yet! And she always ended up getting ready too early when it came to dates with Ken anyway. Waiting ten minutes for a boy when he wasn't even late was hardly a cry for concern.

If Mantarou could tell that his little sister wasn't listening, he didn't seem to care and kept going. "Sis, I know you think this guy is amazing--"

"He _is_ amazing," Miyako interrupted irritably.

"But!" Mantarou said loudly, ignoring what his sister had said. "Sometimes, the heart clouds the truth. How do you know he is what he says he is? How do you know that maybe this guy isn't some woman beater?"

Miyako couldn't help it, she began laughing. The idea of Ken beating her was hilarious. Ken Ichijouji, who had blushed bright red when she had kissed his cheek. Ken Ichijouji, who felt that it was his personal mission to do anything anybody asked him just because he had once been the Digimon Kaiser. If Ken started beating her, then Daisuke was going to start studying to become a doctor along with Jyou.

"What are you laughing at? This is serious, Miyako! This is a real concern that more women should think about!"

"I've considered it, Mantarou. And Ken Ichijouji is just as much a woman beater as you are a four star chef."

"Hey, I can make some pretty delicious stuff!"

"Yeah, tell that to the burnt water."

Mantarou had looked ready to retort to that, but then there was a knock to the door and Miyako knew it had to be Ken. She bounced off the couch and ran excitedly to the door. As she had thought, there was Ken, smiling politely.

"Hello, Miyako-san, you look nice."

Miyako giggled, an annoyingly embarrassing sound that was too loud and she covered her mouth. She really couldn't help but giggle whenever Ken threw a compliment her way.

She was about to take his hand so they could begin their date, but suddenly her brother appeared from behind her, pointing to his eye in what she could guess was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"I have my eye on you, Ichijouji! Don't think you can fool me!"

With a frustrated huff, Miyako gently pushed Ken back so they could get away from her brother.

"Don't come back too late! I'll know if you try to sneak in with all your clothes ruffled! And then you will be _mine_, Ichijouji!"

Ken squeaked and even Miyako blushed. She gave her brother a quick insult before slamming the door, and tugging a poor stuttering Ken away from her apartment.

"Honestly! Talking like that…"

"Um, Miyako-san? Did I do something wrong to make your brother not like me?" Ken asked quietly and the girl felt ready to give Mantarou a good punch upside the head for making Ken wonder that.

Instead she just smiled and shook her head. "Not until you start beating me. Or are at least ten minutes late for a date. Then there will be hell to pay, Ken Ichijouji."


End file.
